


the world is too quiet without you nearby

by moonycat



Series: moonycat's khw bingo card [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, i'm happy with this even though i rushed it to finish a bingo, lapslock as usual for my domestic fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycat/pseuds/moonycat
Summary: three months after an overseas business trip, kihyun finally comes home to hyungwon





	the world is too quiet without you nearby

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'reunited after a long absence' square on my bingo card (the title is taken from lemony snicket's the beatrice letters)
> 
> and with this work i can say bingo!!
> 
> i honestly had a whole soulmate au idea for this but like i wanted to finish this bingo on time so i rushed this today while i actually had free time ><

hyungwon was never a morning person, he didn’t like waking up before the sun was even peeking through his curtains or before his alarm would even begin to ring, but this morning is different. this morning, hyungwon woke up just as the sky turns orange from the sunrise without the need of an alarm. this morning, he doesn’t feel the grogginess of sleep and sadness in his heart when he wakes up alone in bed, hands roaming at the side he didn’t - doesn’t - sleep on.

the thought that this will be the last morning he wakes up alone is what gets him up to start his day.

he goes straight to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and decides to also wash the unused green mug next to his blue one when he’s done, so it’ll be ready to be finally used again tomorrow after three months.

three months, it has really been three months – and two days – since he’s last seen kihyun.

kihyun, his friend for more than four years and boyfriend of two who used to be the one to wake him up every morning, breakfast ready at the table just so they could eat together before they both leave for their own jobs. kihyun, who’s work as a photographer is finally getting acknowledged after quitting his nine to five job as an accountant three years ago, and hyungwon couldn’t be anymore happier and proud of him.

when kihyun got contacted by marukawa publishing, one of most well-known publishing companies both in korea and japan, four months ago asking if he could work on a project with them, and a few of their authors who wants his pictures as covers for their books, kihyun, of course, agreed. it was only when he heard of how long the project would take did he falter a bit and said he would think about it and tell them of his decision the next day. kihyun has gotten a few jobs over the last year and a half that required him out of town for a week or so and that’s what hyungwon was expecting, when kihyun told him the company would like him to be in japan for three months hyungwon felt his heart sink a little.

but he can see that kihyun really wants to take this job, it’s his first job offer from a big-time company and would surely get his work more exposure without him having to pay for advertisements, the only thing stopping him is leaving hyungwon for three months and hyungwon never ever wants to be the hurdle between kihyun and achieving what he wants, so he holds his hand and smiles and tells him to go, take the job and to make sure to bring him back lots of souvenirs from japan. kihyun squeezes his hands, silently thanking him for being supportive and understanding, for just being there for him.

when kihyun’s departure comes a month later hyungwon didn’t accompany him to the airport – he doesn’t say it but hyungwon is afraid he might ask him to stay if he accompanies him to the airport, and he doesn’t want to put that burden on kihyun right before he departs – he only kissed him goodbye by their front door before he enters the taxi waiting for him. only when the taxi was out of sight did hyungwon let a few sobs escape him before he scolds himself, it’s not like kihyun will be gone forever, he’d be back.

he always comes back.

he just has to wait.

and today that waiting ends.

 

-

 

there’s an excitement in his heart and nervousness in his gut as hyungwon walks all around the airport to try and keep his nerves down.

one of the monitors on the wall informs him that kihyun’s flight has just landed, and though hyungwon knows the other still has to go through customs and hauling his luggage from the baggage carousel he’s already waiting by the exit where passengers, kihyun, would exit. he feels his heart quicken it’s beat when passengers start to walk through the doors one by one, instantly looking and finding for their love ones, but hyungwon doesn’t pay them much attention too busy searching for his.

at the first sign of kihyun’s face walking out the door hyungwon couldn’t help himself as he walked forward until where the barricade was. he could see kihyun looking through the crowd and when their eyes met hyungwon swears his heart was ready to come out of his chest. kihyun’s whole face lights up into a smile as he quickens his pace out the gates and finally, _finally_ , into hyungwon’s arms. hyungwon was afraid they’d be stiff at first (they messaged, called, facetimed, kihyun even sent him a gift via mail, still, it was three months of no physical contact) but like instinct kihyun melts into him as hyungwon buries his face on kihyun’s shoulder.

“hyungwon,” kihyun’s voice tickle his ear, hyungwon is so glad he doesn’t have to hear it through a speaker anymore. “hyungwon, i smell of economy class people and bathroom soap.”

hyungwon tightens his hold “i don’t care.”

kihyun laughs fondly, one of his hands coming up to pet hyungwon’s hair “i missed you.”

this time hyungwon pulls away and looks down at kihyun, cupping his face with a fond smile on his lips, he wants to do nothing more than to kiss kihyun then and there but they’re in public and both of them have never been much fans of pda “me too, let’s go home.”

there's a silent _‘so i could kiss you’_ at hyungwon’s suggestion that kihyun immediately got as he intertwined their hands and grabbed his luggage, leading them to the taxi bay that would take him home.

the taxi ride home had a comfortable silence, they talked almost every day so they didn’t really have any stories to tell, but their hands were still intertwined and hyungwon had his head on kihyun’s shoulder fast asleep. kihyun figures he got up early to fetch him, he looks out the window letting the scenery pass him by feeling extra content with his world of happiness snoring soundly on his shoulder.

 

-

 

the next morning, hyungwon wakes up to kihyun gently shaking him awake and calling his name, it makes his chest swell with adoration and his lips upturn into a smile as he opens his eyes to see the world before him.

or at least how he sees the world, that being kihyun’s smile.

“good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading all the way (´∀｀)♡ i had a lot of fun with my first bingo hehe i plan to finish all the squares one day but at least i can say i successfully finished a whole line on time ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑) 
> 
> also thank you so much to the mods of this [bingo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kihyungwonbingo/works) go check out all the lovely khw fics (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> talk to me at my [twt](https://twitter.com/tsukkiscat) or [tumblr](http://namukkun.tumblr.com/) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/tsunacat) ♥


End file.
